


She's Got Sass

by thatonekid



Series: Babies [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Derek, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Kate Argent, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kid Fic, M/M, Mama Stiles, Multi, Singer Stiles Stilinski, good Argents, i'll add more later, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: Stiles comes back to town with a toddler in tow, a wannbe singing career, and a lot of baggage that really could've been left at her aunts' house.





	She's Got Sass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! I'm back. did you miss me? I missed you! I should probably stop doing this, but a lot of stuff has happened in the past few years. I finally got a laptop, and I'm to writing. yay! I don't know what that summary is about, but it's almost one am, and i'm ready to pass out. 
> 
> Disclaimer: There are a lot of songs in here, I own none of them, just borrowing them. I also DO NOT own Teen Wolf, it's for entertainment. I will put the songs listed in the end notes. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> PS: I have no idea what this is, or where it's going. So sorry about that!

“Where are we going?” Derek asked his friends as they walked down the sidewalk towards cafes and shops alike. 

“We are going to Wilde to see an old friend and show some support.” Lydia answered as they turned down another block. 

“Who?” Derek couldn’t help but ask.

“You’ll see.” Eric said and opened the door. 

Walking in, Derek was shocked about the set up. He hasn’t been in here since his high school days and boy had it changed. 

“Hi guys! Here for the act?” The young teenage girl with bright pink hair asked at the podium. 

“Yes, we are,” Scot told the girl. 

“Great! Follow me.” She said cheerfully and led the group through another door and into the main café. 

There, they sat at a table and got a good look at the stage. 

“Will you be needing drinks?” Another bright pink haired girl asked. 

“Yes…” Peter said and squinted at her name tag. “Lacy, we would all like a picture of ice water and a picture of Dr Pepper please.” He continued and smiled at the girl. 

“Right away.” Lacy said and took off towards the counter in the back. 

“So, do I get to know who we’re seeing?” Derek quizzed. 

“Not Yet. We have another 10 minutes, you’ll be fine.” Jackson responded and glared at his friend. 

No questions… Got it. Derek thought.

Lacy came back with a stack of cups and two pitchers. It showed she’d been a waitress for quite some time.

Putting the cups down, Erica snatched them up and took one for herself and passed the rest down, while Lacy put the pitchers down. 

“Alright, out of respect for the act, I can’t back until either intermission or when their set is done. So please do keep that in mind when you don’t see me for a while. And if there is enough time in between songs, me or one of the others will be by with either another pitcher of drinks or take something back. Otherwise do please wait till intermission.” Lacy enlightened the group. 

With a round of nods and oks, she turned on her heel and walked back to the area where the other employees sat at. 

Looking around, Derek saw the last few stragglers walk in and take random seats. Just in time for the lights to go down and two spotlights come on. 

After a few minutes, a tall man came to the stage and took the mic. 

“Hi y’all and welcome to Wilde! We’re so glad you could make it and we hope you enjoy tonight’s act. Without giving too much away before I introduce them, let’s take a few to remember the rules tonight.” He said. 

“My name is Taylor, and I’m the owner of the place, and the one who started the Friday night jam night. The rules are as followed: if for whatever reason you don’t think the artist is good, please feel free to leave. Absolutely no photography or filming the artist, we have someone to do it for you. It’s just disruptive for you fellow patrons. We ask that if you must use the loo, to do so in between songs or wait till the end if needed. There will be a 15-minute intermission and you are welcome to the finger foods we will have set up on the bar by the register. We also ask that you silence your phone and if you need to answer it, please take it outside. Do remember we encourage applause and any other encouraging noises.”

If you were asking, Derek was starting to get nervous to see who the act was. Obviously, it wouldn’t be some big person, but it was enough for his friends to drag him out for the night instead of the typical stay in they have on Fridays. 

Please let them be good. Is all Derek could think. 

“Without further ado, please welcome Stiles Stilinski to the stage!” Taylor said in excitement and hooked the mic up to the stand and walked off the stage. 

She was not who Derek was expecting, if the noise out of him was any indication. 

“Surprise?” Lydia said to Derek.

Surprise indeed. He did not know she was back in town. 

Well then. 

Stiles looked good in a pair of dark washed jeans, a peachy color shirt, the signature vans on her feet, and the black beanie she had on her head that covered some of her lilac-esque hair that was in waves. 

What? Derek has sister, he knows all about hair styles. Thank you very much. 

“Hi, I’m Stiles, I’m from this area, and I’m excited but nervous about this gig.” Stiles said into the mic. 

There was some hoot and howls after she said that. 

“This first song, well it’s a little sad, but I think most of us can related to this song. Especially when society is telling us that we need to look a certain way, to fit in. or to get into a relationship like it’ll fix everything. Just remember, that it’s society that should be changing, not you. Stay true to yourself.”

And with that, she plucked some cords to get the right pitch she needed and opened her mouth.

“She just wants to be beautiful  
She goes unnoticed, she knows no limits  
She wants attention, she praise an image  
She prays to be sculpted by the sculptor  
Oh, she don’t see the light that’s shinning  
Deeper than the eyes can find it  
Maybe we made her blind  
So she tries to cover her pain and cut her woes away  
Cause cover girls don’t cry after their face is made”

You could feel the pain in her face, and by the sounds that Derek friends made, they could hear it to and felt helpless. 

“But there’s a hope that’s waiting for you in the dark  
you should know you’re beautiful just the way you are  
and you don’t have to change a thing, the world can change its heart.”

What the hell happened to this brilliant woman when she left? Is all Derek could think. 

“No scars to your beautiful, and we’re beautiful  
Oh-oh Oh-oh  
And you don’t have to change a thing, yeah the world could change its heart.”

Low whines from Derek’s left could be heard from his ears. 

“She has dreams to be envy, so she’s starving  
you know cover girls eat nothing”

That did not sit well with Derek’s wolf. He wanted so badly to rip her off the stage and take her away from public to comfort her and until she knows how much he finds her beautiful. But the hand on his thigh from Isaac, had him sitting there and wait till it was over. 

Who the hell hurt her enough to make her feel like this? If there’s anything his older sister Livy had to say was that the music one shows you or writes, speaks for what the person is going through more than they can communicate with you. 

“She says there’s beauty in pain and there’s beauty in everything  
what’s a little bit of hunger?”

Well there is beauty in everything if you think about it. 

“I could go a little longer, she fades away  
She don’t see she’s perfect, she doesn’t understand she’s worth it.”

Maybe Derek was going on about this the wrong way? But then again, you can refer yourself to your preferred pronoun, right?

“Or that beauty goes deeper than a surface  
Oh, oh  
So to all the girls hurting  
Let me be your mirror, help you see a little bit clearer  
the light shines within.” 

She did say it was for one that everyone could relate to, so that is helpful, right?

“And you don’t change a thing, the world could change its heart  
No scars to your beautiful, we’re stars and we’re beautiful.”

Yeah, she really is beautiful.

“No better than you the you that you are  
No better life than the life we are living  
No better time for your shine, you’re a star  
Oh, you’re beautiful.”

Derek could agree with that. He was happy he was dragged out to tonight’s outing. 

“And there’s a hope that’s waiting for you in the dark  
You should know you’re beautiful just the way you are  
And you don’t have to change a thing, the world could change its heart.” 

She plucked the last few cords and then did a little bow in her seat. 

 

There was a lot of applause and hoots given to the lilac haired young woman on the stage, and Derek was beaming with pride. He even heard some people blow their noses, typical sign that someone was crying. 

Over the next 20 minutes, Stiles did some covers to songs like: Can’t Feel my Face, Bo$$, Dear Future Husband, Baby Got Back, and Stressed Out. 

She was winning the crowd over and Derek and the gang couldn’t be prouder of the outcome for their old friend. 

“This one is a little more personal. I knew this guy that I was madly in love with, who took me on adventures, who said all the right things, who wormed his way into my heart and into my life more than I wanted him to and admit to.” 

“He said ‘let’s get out of this town  
Drive away from the city  
Away from the crowds”

Oh. 

“I thought heaven can’t help me now  
Nothing lasts forever  
But this is gonna take me down  
He’s so tall, and handsome as hell  
He’s so bad but he does it so well  
I can see the end before it begins, my one condition is”

Derek… 

She was singing about the relationship that they had. He was the one that wormed his way into her heart. Knocked down all her walls, made her believe in love, after saying she hated love, love songs, and anything to do with it. Her motto always was “It’s easier to get divorce than it is to get married.” The way things ended, it made her leave town because she always told him “This town isn’t big enough for the two of us, and it’s so small that once things end, it’ll hurt more than it should.” And that was the reason why he hated how things ended or why it did. 

It didn’t go how they wanted it to go at the end, they spent more time arguing than they did making up. More cold shoulders and silent treatments then they wanted to admit. It was the first time Derek Simon Hale had seen the young Stilinksi girl cry. 

The image of her crying ate at him. He didn’t blame her for this song, you sang what you knew, and this is what she knew. He wasn’t going to be vindictive because she chose this type of song to write about. This was personal for them both, but he wasn’t going to cause a scene, if anything, he was going to listen to the beautiful women on stage finish the song. 

“Say you’ll remember me  
Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
Red lips and rosy cheeks  
Say you’ll see me again even it just in your wildest dreams  
Even if it’s in your wildest dreams.”

After the applause, Stiles bowed, turned and walked off stage, and Taylor came up saying that they had a 15-minute intermission and then he also left the stage. 

“I’m going to go get Stiles.” Lydia said as she got up from her seat. 

Not even five minutes later, Lydia came back with Stiles and everyone greeted her with hugs and cheek kisses, all but Derek. 

“Derek, hi.” Stiles greeted. 

“Hey Stiles,” Derek greeted back. 

“I really hope you guys are liking this! I was really worried that y’all wouldn’t.” Stiles said in a nervous voice. 

“We love it!” Peter reassured her. 

Stiles turned to Derek and looked right in his eyes before asking the next questioned. 

“Was the song okay?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah, I loved the last one. And don’t worry I’m not mad about it. You write what you know, right?”

“Exactly. I’m so glad you’re not mad about it.” 

After that, everyone started talking to each other and complimenting Stiles on how well she was doing. 

“Five more minutes! Please make your way back to your seats and the show will begin!” Taylor hollered from where he was standing. 

It was so loud, you’d think he had a microphone next to his mouth. 

Stiles headed back to the stage and settled into her seat to do the last set of her gig and Derek sat back down in his seat, he couldn’t wait to hear the rest of the set. 

“I’m glad y’all seem to be enjoying this, and yourselves. I just have a few more songs left, and I hope you enjoy them.” Stiles said into her mic. 

She did a few more covers to songs like: Girls Like You, Hollywood’s Not America, Cool for the Summer, All Summer Long, and the last cover she did was to Amnesia. 

Derek was really impressed if anyone was asking. Not that he needed to validate himself in any way. 

“This last song I’m going to do, is about how two people are complete opposites. You think you can handle that, and that after all that saying goes “opposites attract” but really, you realize how different the person is, and maybe, just maybe you can’t put that aside long enough to be with them.” Stiles told the audience. 

“You like New York city in the daytime  
I like New York city in the nighttime  
You say you like sleeping with the air off  
I don’t, I need it on  
You like the light coming through the windows  
I sleep late, so I just keep them all closed  
You ignore the music on the radio  
I don’t I sing-a-long”

Now this song has got to be Derek’s favorite that she’s written or sang tonight. He could relate to it so well. It’s how his last relationship went. 

He tried so hard to ignore the fact that they just didn’t work well to be with this woman who he thought was amazing and would be happy with. 

But, no matter how he went about it, he just couldn’t ignore how different they really were, and ended up breaking up with her. 

He guessed that sometimes opposites do not in fact attract. Really, he couldn’t be any happier once he realized this and ended things with the woman. 

“Tell me how we’re not alike  
But we work so well, and we don’t even know why  
Funny how stars crossed right  
You can call it fire and ice.”

With that, Stiles put down her guitar and stood and took one last bow. She thanked everyone for coming, and then started to pack up her stuff. 

“Aren’t you glad we dragged you out here tonight?” Kira asked. 

“I really am. It was a nice surprise.” Derek agreed. 

Once Erica came back from paying the bill, the rest of the group stood up, and started to head out. 

They all remembered how Stiles hated being the center of attention, even if what she just did was being center of attention, she still hated it. Her reason for it not being so bad on stage, was the fact that there was usually a giant light gleaming down on her; and she couldn’t see a lot of people in the area anyways, so it really didn’t feel like all eyes were on her. 

Derek waited his turn with Stiles and thought about how if he didn’t come out tonight, he wouldn’t have ever known that she was back in town, or how much better she had gotten on the guitar. 

“I’m surprised you stayed behind sour wolf.” Stiles teased. 

“yeah well, I wanted to give you a proper congrats, and talk to you a little bit.” Derek shrugged. 

“Well thank you for coming out, really. I appreciate it.” 

“Your welcome.” 

There was a brief pause. 

“Do you have to be anywhere?” Derek asked. 

“I do, I have to get to my pops and see him before he goes on the night shift.” Stiles answered as she picked up her guitar case and started heading for the door. 

“Well, what about tomorrow?”

“I don’t have much going on besides some unpacking and grocery shopping.” 

“Would you want to get together then sometime and catch up?”

“Sure.” 

“Great. You have the same number?”

“I do. Never got around to changing it.”

“I’ll message you then.”

“Sounds good.”

They went to their separate cars and got in. 

Derek couldn’t be happier with how tonight played out, and he couldn’t wait until the next day, so they could catch up on everything since the young girl left three and half years ago. 

Little did he know, there was a huge secret being kept from him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, i'm glad! Thank you! It means a lot! Lemme know what you think! if you wanna talk more about this, my tumblr is thatonefandonwhore Also there is supposed to be a lot of italics in this, but I don't know how to make it stay once i transfer it over to here. 
> 
> List of songs:   
> Scars to your Beautiful -Alessia Cara  
> Can't feel my Face -The Weeknd  
> Bo$$ -Fifth Harmony  
> Dear Future Husband -Megjan Trainor  
> Baby Got Back -Sir-Mix-Alot  
> Stressed Out -Twenty One Pilots  
> Wildest Dream -Taylor Swift  
> Girls Like You -Maroon5 Ft Cardi B  
> Hollywood's Not America -Ferras  
> Cool for the Summer -Demi Lovato  
> All Summer Long -Kid Rock  
> Amnesia -5SOS  
> Why -Sabrina Carpenter


End file.
